Sage
Sage is a main character on Knight Squad. She is training to become a knight at Knight School and she is the leader of the Kraken Squad. Sage is portrayed by Lilimar Hernandez. Personality Sage is a rude and mischievous girl. She constantly tries to sabotage the Phoenix Squad and their quests. She is manipulative in the way she tricks Phoenix Squad to make bad choices and also how she uses her sidekick and best friend, Buttercup for her evil goals. Biography Sage joined Knight School in order to become a Knight of Astoria. She made it to become the leader of the Kraken Squad. Sage used to be the best knight in training until Ciara showed up. After that, she's been losing most of the competitions to Ciara, resulting in a fierce rivalry between them. When she's not training, Sage uses most of her free time to sabotage other squads especially, their biggest rival, the Phoenix Squad. Season 1 In "Opening Knight," Sage wants to sabotage Phoenix Squad in order to get them kicked out of Knight School. She introduces herself to the new student Arc and claims that she's the nicest knight but Arc doesn't buy it. Sage insults Ciara and Phoenix Squad for being weak. Ciara falls for Sage's plan and says the Phoenix Squad will take the most difficult quest - retrieving the Golden Dagger. To make sure the mission fails, Sage asks Buttercup to buy noise fairies but Buttercup buys nose fairies instead. They release the fairies onto the Phoenix Squad and the fairies enters Prudence's nose. Prudence's giant sneeze causes the Goblin to attack the Phoenix Squad. Sage runs back thinking she's won. She's disappointed later when Phoenix Squad defeats the goblin and brings back the golden dagger. In the process, Buttercup accidentally releases the nose fairies into Sage's nostrils. In "A Knight at the Roxbury," Sage tells Buttercup that she used to be the best at Knight School until Ciara showed up and started beating her in some of the competitions. This year, she is determined to finally beat Ciara at the Roxbury Cup. She nominates herself to compete on behalf of the Kraken Squad without consulting the rest of the squad. She does fantastic job at the competition and even gets Unicorn Squad eliminated. Thanks to Ciara and Arc's princess drama, Ciara leaves just before winning the game, making it even easier for Sage to win the cup for the Kraken Squad. Sage and Buttercup do a happy dance to celebrate their win. In "Knight in Shining Armor Day," Sage gets an armor day gift from Buttercup. The gift is a diorama of when they met and how Sage defended Buttercup from mean bullies. Sage is convinced by Fizzwick to get Buttercup a valuable gift like the rare unicorn blossoms. She goes through so much trouble to get a unicorn blossom for Buttercup, showing that she deeply cares about Buttercup. Unfortunately, Buttercup is allergic to unicorn blossoms. Fizzwick takes the blossom to his mom. Sage promises to get revenge on Fizzwick some day. In "One Magical Knight," Sage's plan to weaken Phoenix Squad almost comes true when she convinces Prudence to quit Knight School because Prudence is unable to control her giant strength. Unfortunately, Prudence is stopped by Ciara before leaving and comes back to save her friends and the school. She also tries to weaken Phoenix Squad again in A Knight's Tail by making Warwick and Prudy to fight over Combat cards. In Parent Teacher Knight, Sage is almost expelled from Knight Squad because Phoenix Squad reported her to Sir Gareth after getting fed up with her pranks. Sir Gareth invites Sage's mom, Saffron for a parent teacher conference to expel Sage. However, Saffron uses her magical medallion to make Sir Gareth fall in love with her and do whatever she wants. So, Sir Gareth allows Sage to remain in Knight School and openly favors her in front of the other students. After being reminded that he can't date one of his students' parents, Sir Gareth decides to make Sage a Knight of Astoria. However, Sage does not like this. She wants to earn being a knight by her own. Not because her mother had Sir Gareth under a spell. So, she teams up with Phoenix Squad to remove the medallion and break the spell on Sir Gareth. After regaining his senses, Sir Gareth still wants to expel Sage but Phoenix Squad stands up for Sage. So, Sage is allowed to remain in Knight School. When Ciara makes a wish for her dad to allow her to go to Knight School in Wish I May, Wish I Knight, the genie creates an alternate reality where Sage is the Princess. Sage uses her Princess powers to oppress people especially Prudy and Warwick. After noticing the genie bottle, Sage steals it from Ciara and Arc. She orders the genie to fight them off but they defeat the genie and reclaim the bottle, wishing for things to go back to normal. In A Thief in the Knight, Sage leads Kraken Squad to team up with Phoenix Squad and other Knight School students to battle Ryker's army. Quotes Trivia * Her character is similar to her actress's character as Sophie on a former Nickelodeon show, Bella and the Bulldogs. * She has a huge rivalry with Ciara and likes to trick Warwick. * Sage hates Ciara because before Ciara arrived at Knight School, Sage used to be the best student who won everything. ** by the end of Season 1, she had dropped to 3rd * Sage's favorite perfume is cobra venom. * Her mother is the first to be seen on Knight Squad.￼ * She loves it when Buttercup does Mr. Hand * She has trained a herd of Pegasi to poop on command. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Kraken Squad Members